


Just My Imagination

by Pineprin137



Series: Wincest Codas [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Coda, Confessions, Dean Winchester is a good big brother, Episode: s11e08 Just My Imagination, M/M, Sex, Way to ruin the mood Sam, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:07:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23248240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pineprin137/pseuds/Pineprin137
Summary: Sam picks an inopportune moment to come clean about Sully.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Series: Wincest Codas [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1671544
Comments: 2
Kudos: 95





	Just My Imagination

“I was going to run away with him.” 

Dean paused, his hips stilling as his brother’s words finally registered. “Seriously, Sam? I’m balls deep in you and you want to talk about Sully? _Right now?_ ” 

“You deserve to know.” 

Dean sighed before pulling his dick free. He flopped onto his back on the bed next to Sam. 

“It’s just… I don’t want to keep things from you," Sam said, turning to look at Dean, "It always causes a problem between us.” 

Dean rolled his eyes as he swung his legs over the side of the bed and walked into the bathroom. “ _Fine._ Talk away.” 

Sam sighed, “Great, now you’re mad.” 

Dean spoke loudly while he lifted the toilet seat to take care of business. “I’m not mad, Sammy... Mood’s ruined anyway. I can’t get off when you’re talking about your imaginary friend.” 

“Yeah, except Sully _wasn’t_ imaginary. He was-- _is_ real.” 

Dean flushed before walking back into the bedroom.

“What’s your point?” 

“ _My point-"_ Sam said, his trademark bitchface on display, "--is I was going to leave.” 

“When?” Dean asked. He sat back against the headboard, crossed his arms over his chest. 

“You and Dad were on a hunt in Milwaukee-- I wanted to go with you, but Dad said no.” 

After a long silence, Dean huffed and raised his eyebrows, “You’re gonna have to give me a little more to go on, Sam. Dad told you ‘no’ a lot.” 

Sam rolled over so he could lay his head on Dean’s lap. “I begged you to ask him-- I wanted so badly to be there with you…”

Dean smirked. “Stalker.” 

Sam reached up to gently swat at his big brother's bare chest. “Dean, I’m serious.” 

“Sorry. Go on.” 

“When you called to tell me what he said... Well, Sully was there. He saw how upset I was and tried to cheer me up.” 

The smile dropped from Dean’s face. His fingers carded gently through Sam’s hair. 

“I told him that I’d thought about running away… that I wanted more than just a life of hunting.” 

Dean looked away, but he nodded to show he was still listening. Sam knew how hard it was for his brother to hear this stuff. It made Dean feel like he failed-- like he wasn’t what Sam really deserved. 

“Sully understood, you know? In a way that you and Dad couldn’t.” 

“Sam--” Dean began, guilt flashing in his eyes. 

This time, when Sam reached up, it was to cup his brother's stubbled cheek.

“Dean, it’s okay. I’m not saying I want that now-- I haven’t in a really long time. Besides, back then I thought I was a freak. I mean, who wants to kiss their brother?” 

Dean snorted softly. “So, what did he say?” 

“He told me that if I really wanted to leave, he would go with me. That way, I wouldn’t have to be alone, but I wouldn’t be hunting either.” 

“You didn’t go,” Dean whispered, brushing Sam's cheek with the side of his thumb.

“No. Dad called, said he changed his mind and wanted me to meet you guys. Sully took it pretty hard.” 

Dean nodded, humming absently, “Hmm.” 

Deciding his brother looked a little too relaxed, Sam sat up then swung his leg over Dean’s lap. He looped his arms around Dean’s neck.

“I always wondered what made him change his mind,” he said, rolling his hips. He lifted up so he could sink down onto Dean’s cock. 

“Oh?” Dean grunted, his fingers digging into Sam’s hips when Sam started up a slow pace. 

“Yeah, I mean, Dad didn’t really ‘change his mind’. Once he decided something, that’s the way it was. So, why the change of heart about me coming?” 

Sam clenched his muscles tightly around his brother’s dick. 

Dean gasped, “You… _coming_?” 

It was obvious from his stuttered breathing and the way his eyes kept fluttering closed that Dean was close. But he had been pretty close before Sam brought up Sully, so Sam wasn’t too surprised. 

Sam leaned forward to purr in his ear, _“What did you do?”_

“I don’t… know what you’re talking about,” Dean panted before flipping them over so he was on top of Sam. 

The new position allowed Dean the freedom he needed to slam his dick into Sam, repeatedly fucking right into his brother’s prostate. 

Sam lifted one leg, hooked it around Dean’s ass, urging him even deeper.

Dean grunted as his orgasm built but he held back, instead, reaching between them to jack Sam off. 

White shot up onto the younger man’s chest while Dean milked him through it, teasing Sam from the inside while his hand caressed him on the outside. 

A few moments later, though, Dean’s rhythm faltered and he froze. His eyes closed and he groaned, emptying his load into Sam. 

Completely out of breath and still twitching as the last few drops of his cum dribbled onto Sam, Dean collapsed on top of his brother. 

Sam gave a weak chuckle before nuzzling his neck. He searched out Dean's lips, kissed him. 

“Better?” he asked, smiling. 

“So much.” Dean sighed happily. He shifted so his entire weight wasn’t pressing down on Sam. “God, I needed that.” 

“Happy to help.” 

Sam glided his hand over his brother’s back before adjusting their position so they were lying flat. He pulled the covers over them while Dean’s breath evened out. 

Sam smiled and closed his eyes. 

Dean finally answered his question in a sleepy mumble.“ _I hid the beer money. He tore the place apart looking for it. I didn’t give it back to him until_ after _we picked you up at the bus station.”_

“... thank you.”

“ _Mhm. G’ night, Bitch.”_

_“Night, Jerk.”_


End file.
